The Co. Empire Revisited
The Co. Empire currently has 145 members The Co. Empire Revisted, or the Co Empire, as they are commonly known, is an elite EITC guild founded by Lord Benjamin Macmorgan. The guild is a spin-off of the original and better known Co. Empire, but as it appears typed, it is missing the "." after the "Co". Like the Co. Empire and all other EITC guilds, the Co. Empire Revisited's goals remain the same: termination of all pirates and to restore peace to th e Caribbean with the British East India Trading Company (or EITC) as the supreme rulers under Lord Cutler Beckett. Although it was founded by Macmorgan, the standing guildmaster is Macmorgan's long time friend and counterpart, another EITC lord, Jeremiah Garland. The reason being for having a standing guildmaster, Macmorgan is currently intertwining with another guild, leaving Garland in charge of the guild while he is absent. Positions Unlike most EITC guilds, which are based on monarchy or republic governments, the Co. Empire Revisited is a sovereignty government, with other influences from the British governement. Under this form of government, there are three basic ruling positions (two of which can be filled by officers): Sovereign: Guildmaster, controls all ( Benjamin Macmorgan ) Prime minister: Officer, second in command, much control, selected by Sovereign ( Lord Jeremiah Garland ) Arch-Bishop: Officer, third in command, much control, selected by Sovereign ( Cad Bane ) In addition to the three main powers, various sub-offices can control to the guild. One of them is the House of Commons, which is responsible for creating all laws and regulation in the guild. The positions are: Chairman: Officer, runs House of Commons, seleceted by Sovereign ( Edgar Wildrat ) Co-Chairman: Officer, keeps order at House of Commons, selecetd by Sovereign ( Emily Mcsteele ) Speaker of the House: Officer, officializes new laws, selected by Sovereign House members: Veterans, various members who agree on new laws, voted Also, there are the advisors, which specialize in certain catergories and help the Sovereign (guilmaster) make decisions: Governmental Advisor: Officer, deals with government, selected by Sovereign Military Advisor: Officer, deals with military issues, selected by Sovereign Cultural Advisor: Officer, deals with culture, selected by Sovereign Economical Advisor: Officer, deals with economics, selected by Sovereign Another important position is the "representatives" position. The representatives are five veterans or officers that are voted on by the guild, and represent the Co. Empire Revisited at the EITC Guild Parliament. The Sovereign, as well as the prime minister and arch-bishop, are shoe-in representatives, making eight representatives total. Another position is the "governor" position. Four officers are elected by the guild to govern each of the EITC's major islands: Port Royal, Cuba, Kingshead, and Padres del Fuego. The Sovereign, prime minister, and arch-bishop may not be governors. Various other postions are also availible, including: the historian, which keeps a physical record of all guild positions as well as other duties (veteran or officer, voted on), the sergeant-at-arms, which keeps peace in the guild and reports any misbehaving or rudeness to an officer or the Sovereign (veteran or officer, voted on), the minister of propaganda, who is responsible for all commercial widespread of the guild, thus letting more members join, and occasionally makes speeches at rallies, and finally, the commander-in-chief, who is responsible for all things military during a war. Officer-Veteran-Member system In order to be promoted to an officer, one must do the following: - Hold any of the above positions designated for officers - Be level 30 or above - Currently have unlimited access - Own at least one of any of the war ships - Been in the guild for at least one month - Come on regularly; be active in the guild - Show leadership and kindness in helping others - Wear the traditional EITC clothes - Not violate any of the guild's basic rules (see below) - Understand and follow all EITC beliefs and guidelines In order to be promoted to a veteran, one must do the following: - Hold any of the above positions designated for veteran - Be level 20 or above - Currently have unlimited access - Any at least one of any of the regular or war ships - Been in the guild for at least two weeks - Come on regularly; be active in the guild - Show kindness - Not violate any of the guild's basic rules (see below) - Understand and follow all EITC beliefs and guidelines With a few exceptions, everyone starts off as a member. In order to be promoted, a member must come on regularly (a preferance of almost everyday), and be kind and willing to help lower levels when they need it. Also follow the guild rules (see below). Remember, the more you ask to be promoted, the less likely you will. If an officer or veteran does not come online for three weeks straight without an excuse (i.e., vacation, grounded from computer), he/she will be demoted (member will be booted). Also, if an officer or veteran gets banned for however long, he/she will be demoted (members will be booted) unless noted otherwise. Guild rules and regulation The Co. Empire Revisited follows the same basic rules as most guilds: - No obnoxious or rude behavior - No CAPS - No spamming - No arguing with another guildmate to a ridiculous extent - Always ask before teleporting, unless requested otherwise - When requested to help, say yes, unless absolutely cannot - When requested to tp for meeting, do so, unless absolutely cannot - During meetings, all weapons away - During meetings, only talk when spoken to or it is your turn The following are basic guidelines that must be followed in the guild: - No sinking EITC ships unless for quest or they attack you first - No killing EITC soldiers unless for quest or they attack you firs - Voodoo is barbaric; try not to use voodoo except for healing - Approiate clothing; guys must wear shirts, all must wear shoes - Absolutely no tattoos Guild Code:' SXPC6774 ' Category:Fan Creations Category:EITC Category:EITC Guilds